fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Comfort Zone
Comfort Zone is a 2018 role-playing video game released by Checkmate for the Nintendo Switch and The V2. The premise of the story focuses on two unlikely heroes from the newly explored 'Yaeciran' planet in the Bleakverse, Aliss and her ex-boyfriend Aras. Premise The story of Comfort Zone focuses on two unlikely heroes - Aliss and Aras - who whilst still struggling with their intense breakup, have to evade destruction by an unknown organisation trying to hunt and destroy them. The Yaeciran planet has been in turmoil since the overpopulation of factories causing pollution to affect the oxygen in the air, creating a cloud of darkness which rules over the current continent, however, more seems to be covered by the shroud of clouds, and that's the answers Aliss and Aras are on the hunt for, and to kill as many people as they can, of course. Characters |} |} Gameplay Comfort Zone has two main combat systems which take place in any given level in the game, which follows the formula used in Kirby titles. You may progress through a level, explore and fight to make your way to the end through defeating enemies and making your way through many environments and doors, to face off against a boss or miniature boss at the end of the level. Karmas Karmas is the collective term given to the different types of stats you can increase with your character in the game. There are several different types of character you can build by increasing specific karmas to make them more suitable for how you intend to use them. Emotions During the game, characters will under-go different emotional states which will affect them in battle. This will change periodically depending on what happens to the character in the story, or in the battle. For example, if they are hit with a critical attack they will be tired, and slower when it comes to attacking. Some Emotions have more positive effects, while some are negative effects. Abilities Every character in Comfort Zone has unique abilities to aid them in combat, based around their personality and behaviour. Every character unlocks up to six abilities which can be inter-changed by the player at any given time outside of a direct battle. Some abilities will be locked to specific characters, and some will be able to be customized among your party members. Cards of Fate Another big mechanic in the game is the Cards of Fate. Based off of Tarot Cards, Cards of Fate will offer insight into characters and how they develop over the course of the game, but they also add benefits to the characters' abilities. When you collect a Card of Fate through winning battles, you can apply them to your desired character, which will change their ending scene and their fate, but it will also manipulate their abilities to make them more powerful or more effective for the type of foe you are battling. Social Classes The Social Classes of characters also play a part into the game. Every character has a social class assigned to them which will either increase or decrease the effectiveness of their moves depending on the social class of the opponent. *1st Class or Upper Class are more effective on 2nd or Middle Class; but less effective on 3rd or Lower Class. *2nd Class or Second Class are more effective on 3rd or Lower Class; but less effective on 1st or Upper Class. *3rd Class or Lower Class are more effective on 1st or Upper Class; but less effective on 2nd or Middle Class. Controls The following controls are for the Nintendo Switch version of the game. Levels Trivia *'' '' was inspired by the "Iron Maiden: Legacy of the Beast", as well as the television show "The End of the F**king World". **There are also many features influenced by Nintendo titles like the "Kirby" series, the "Mother/Earthbound" series, and "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". *The main theme for the project is "Emotions", and how emotions effect people in different types of situations, relationships, and environments.